Jethecade:First Entry:Overshadowed
by Profilerchic
Summary: Damien was lifting the gun. Poor Jerome had no idea what was about to happen to him. I tried to feel the gun; I tried to visualize taking control again. I couldn’t stop it. humans no longer exisit.. but we thrive..
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Long ago, we were created. We don't know who they were. But we know they existed, because after all, we are them. There are countless numbers of us but we don't know how many. We live with what we know, what our memories can recall. Those of the Body and Mind. Some hold a miniscule existence, some do not. We live. This is our purpose.

Now we have found the Truth. My name is Natalie Pierce. This is our story.  
First Entry-Overshadowed


	2. Chap1

OVERSHADOWED

_Damien was lifting the gun. Poor Jerome had no idea what was about to happen to him. I tried to feel the gun; I tried to visualize taking control again. I couldn't stop it._

Thursday 22:00 hours (10:00pm)

"Hey Pierce, what'cha up to?" I glance up from the machine that has been occupying my time for the past five hours. There in front of my desk, dressed in standard issue BDU's, was my CO. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Sir, I was just planning on trying to figure out this new thing that Colonel Wornfirm and his team brought back from K8B-253." The object in question is really just a large metallic ball, at a diameter of 6 inches. "There seem to be some buttons around the outer shell and by that, I'm sure, it can be turned on but-"

"Ah! Enough!" he chuckled. "Thing? Is that a technical term?"

"No. It's just I really don't know how to classify this object. It gives off some sort of energy signature, I know that, but the actual purpose of this device is still a mystery to me. So what are _you_ doing here? Or are you here because nobody else will give you the time to annoy them?"

"Now Pierce, that just hurts," I heard the thud of his hand to his chest. "You know I come because you're my favorite scientist and David and Tyler are just so _boring _that I wanted to see what _you _were up to."

I sighed. "… Thanks sir." I said in a sarcastic tone, "and sir, I'm the only physicist here, besides the interns."

"Yeah and you're about the only woman who can't seem to take a compliment. So what are you planning on doing this evening, unless…"His eyes skidded over the machine, back to me, and raised an eyebrow in question, I bowed my head in a sheepish gesture, "no you are _not_ staying down here all night."

"But-" I snap my head up, he can't force me to leave. He really has no authority. I'm still a civilian.

"No." his voice sounded tense…huh, "Come by the house, the team is coming over for movies and a couple of drinks, so why not tag along? It's better than being cooped up in here with a…," He gestured lamely to the device in hand,"... a thing that even you don't know what it is. And I'll even allow you to stay for another hour or two, since… Well, let's just say that's about the time we'll be leaving." He flashed a lopsided smirk, one he uses often when we don't want to do something, and his eyes sparkled. Luckily I was _somewhat _immune.

"I'm sorry, I can't. If I don't get any new information by tomorrow General Stratford will have my head. I wasn't allowed to come to this base for my exceptional skills in drawing planes," sarcasm dripped from my voice. Annoyed, I quickly changed the subject. "Is David having the time of his life with those new artifacts?"

"Yup, can't seem to get the bookworm away from his rocks. Just...don't stay too long ok? Well I'll see ya tomorrow Pierce."

"Bye, sir."

Sigh…I went back to work on the device, my fingers idly clicking buttons in random succession, while my mind wandered to the first time I met him. I was working on a new project called Project T.A.P.P.R (trans-dimensional anatomical portable particle regenerator) at the Department of Aerospace. Natalie Pierce, civilian, and a GS (government service) official in the Air Force. We were going to be receiving someone that day to inspect said project, because for some unknown reasons the Air Force found it credible and wanted to know everything about it. It wasn't until later after I had joined Operation Jethro, short for Jethacade that I found I needed T.A.P.P.R to prove myself to the people here. Jethacade is an inter-dimensional mirror, that allows for instantaneous travel through space.

So, when I received a call from my secretary, I went to go greet this person. He seemed, at first, like any other Colonel (just happened to be in dress blues, a decorated officer, so that made _that_ easy). Respectable, cap in hand, almost boyish in a sense; dark brown, short in back, naturally tousled hair with deep brown eyes set in a chiseled face with an imposing build of 6 foot 1 (6'1"), an attractive man to say the least. He still looks the same.

The other two men on the team that I have come to call as _my_ guys, or I'm their girl, not that it matters, are David Johnson and Tyler. Tyler for unknown reasons, even by Jerome himself, seems to have no last name, but with a 6'3", broad and muscular frame, a person tends to not ask. David himself is also a bit on the chunky side (5'9"), but I guess even an archeologist and negotiator has to keep himself in shape for the brutal work they do. Finally there is Andi, m**y **best friend and match maker of the team. She continuously strives to get Jerome and I together since "there is so much chemistry and UST (unresolved sexual tension)" so she says, but he's just my CO. Anyway back to the matter at hand, Andi is a subjugate scientist, more than an intern, but not quite full blown. She's studying to be a physiologist. An Army girl and one of the best shooters I've seen, she can really kick ass, but she's also got one of the biggest hearts. Quiet though and plain looking…Now I begin to realize after this first year that I get to work every day with Jerome Walker, Colonel in the United States Air Force. He gives me the time of day and actually tries to have halfway intelligent conversations, which amazes me since the whole base knows how he feels about scientists intermingling with military personnel. There have been so many times that, I have lost count, of him offering, when we're on downtime, to take the team and I out to relax over at his cabin. He may be attractive and sweet, at times, but that doesn't give a reason to push him into a closet, as Andi continuously likes for us to play out…

A beeping of my computer brought me out of my musings. I glanced at the screen to check the readings… radiation, radio waves, and electronic pulses were increasing…hmm, that's interesting. Not enough to be harmful or fatal, but still. In the preliminary examination it didn't seem as if this device could produce such results. I looked at the device again and I could see a slight glow emitting from the shell. I could feel heat radiating off and a pulsing sensation passing through my hands. As quickly as it began, it ended.

This was just too weird. I've seen some interesting things in my 2 months here, but this however seemed …pointless. It lasted mere seconds. This object seemed to be a more intense and condensed version of those globes you find at the Discovery Store. Oh boy…I'm screwed. This isn't what a General is hoping for in an unknown universe. I'm pretty sure they want something big, bad and that goes boom and they're probably going to blame me if it doesn't work the way they want it to… fun. I motioned for my assistant, Janet, to take a look and collect the data, and told her I was heading home. We were going to be having a _lovely_ meeting tomorrow and I want some sleep before the tension starts.


	3. Chap2

Friday 0000 (Midnight)

I unlocked the door and stepped into my house. Unceremoniously dropping my bags to the floor and headed inside. An old wooden lodge with doors to every room, this was my haven. Coming back from a mission (which I rarely go on), instead of going to bars like the guys, and drinking, I just go home and grab a movie with a glass of red wine. I'm not exactly a permanent part of the team; they just bring me if they can't bring the object back. Fun size and portable.

Beth often hangs with the guys. She's so much like them that I can see why she joined the Army. Every once in awhile, though, we'll get together and have a girl's night out…movies, bars and dancing. Too bad I'm so freaking tired or I could really go for a glass right much happened, but it was just one of _those_ days. I shuffled into my bedroom/bathroom combo and began the tribual ritual of stripping, washing and plopping into bed. Mmm fluffy comforter and a Temperpedic mattress, feels like heaven. **Heh, heh heaven is so exaggerated. Hell, now that's fun. **

_What the hell?!?_ I bolted straight up. Just as I was about to fall asleep. _Damn._

"Who said that?" Silence. Great, now I'm hearing voices. Maybe I'm not as sane as I once thought. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Okay, if anybody's there… I've got a gun!" Okay no, I didn't, but it felt like the right thing to say. I looked around the room and all that stared back were the shadows playing from the lights from the street in front of my house. The sound of rustling trees echoed in the silence. I shook my head and my curls framed my face. This was idiotic. It reminded me of some old horror movie.

**It seems your mind is filled with these filmstrips. Is that all you are consisted of? Such a waste. "**What? Who are you?"

**My apologies, I'm a bit of a dramatic…My name is Damien. I have been imprisoned in that infernal contraption for the remainder of 20 generations.**

Great now I really AM hearing voices. "Imprisoned? How? Why?"

**I was framed for a crime I did not commit. They were just fools. There is no way to accurately tell you of the process of implantation but the experience, I can tell you, is not a pleasant one. **

"What crime?" This was different. "Who are they?" _How could I hear him?_

**That I cannot say. And to answer your question, I thought it was obvious. **My mind flashed to the readings. **That's right. **_The electrical pulses and the radiation were to transfer you? And that's why you can hear my thoughts, too?_ **Yes. **_By the way you've been talking, you've done this before._ **Indeed. **_So what exactly are you doing in my mind right now? I mean you have to some purpose?_

**My only purpose now is to return to the portal and to travel to another planet. I take the language of whoever holds me within, which is how I can travel. You will help me, since there happens to not be another alternative. **_What will happen if I do help you off this planet? _**I do not know but at this point I will endeavor you to rest. Tomorrow will hold many things. **


	4. Chap3

_She was lifting the gun. Why was she doing this? I thought she fit in fine here. She was shaking but she seemed….normal…for a woman who just killed three men coldblooded. He eyes conveyed two words now… "I'm sorry."_

Thursday 21:50 (9:50 pm)

Stepping out of the elevator, I moved through the corridor at sub level 23; the Engineering department. This floor was known for the most destructive, arrogant and hazardous people on base. No officer ventured here unless ordered to bring an unfortunate soul back from the darkness or so it was rumored to be. Unfortunately this also happens to be where _she_ is located…curse her.

My boots idly carried me toward her sector and in no time I reached her lab door. Why was this perfectly sane woman here at night on her downtime? I have no idea but the team and I were planning on having a movie night, since nothing major had happened in the past two weeks and I wanted to celebrate the normalcy. Plus I was determined to invite her over. She didn't get out much. I grabbed my card and sliced it through the reader; the door gave a beep and swished open.

There she was sitting, absorbed with some silver…ball so much that she didn't even notice my not-so-stealthy approach.

"Hey, Pierce, whatcha up to?" Her blue eyes barely moved from the (now that I could see it) large _metallic_ ball. She turned back to the ball and tucked back brown, curly, shoulder length hair.

"Sir, I was just planning on trying to figure out this new thing that Colonel Wornfirm and his team brought back from K8B-253." Ah yes, the large deserted moon planet that caused not a single frag of uproar unlike _our_ usual missions. "There seem to be some buttons around the outer shell and by that, I'm sure, it can be turned on but- "I chuckled and cut her off before she went on another spaz-ish rant she's known for.

"Ah! Enough." I cut my hand through the air, "Thing? Is that a technical term?" She didn't seem fazed by the typical question.

"No. It's just I really don't know how to classify this object. It gives off some sort of energy signature, I know that, but the actual purpose of this device is still a mystery to me. So what are _you_ doing here? Or are you her because nobody else will give you the time to annoy them?" She turned the tables on me again, but I brush it by and continue teasing her, she makes it too easy.

"Now Pierce, that just hurts," I slapped a palm over heart, "You know I come because you're my favorite scientist and David and Tyler are just so _boring_ that I wanted to see what _you_ were up to." I lean over the device to "inspect" it further and sigh at the futile attempt to, once again, try to flatter her. She seems to not want anyone to get close, I hate that. I just want her to get out every once in awhile.

"Thanks sir. And sir, I'm the only physicist here, besides the interns."

"Yeah and you're about the only girl who can't seem to take a compliment," I snap back. I try to lighten the mood and I can't help but notice that she has barely let her eyes move from the device. I can tell she isn't going to leave unless forced.

"So, what are you planning on doing this evening, unless…" my eyes flick back over the machine, then back to her. She bows her head lower, away from my prying eyes. "No, you are _not_ staying down here all night."

"But-"she lifts her head finally.

"No." I was getting annoyed now. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn? I still wanted to invite her because, no matter how limited, she was still a part of my team. "Come by the house, the team is coming over for movies and a couple of drinks, so why not tag along? It's better than being cooped up in here with a…," I gestured lamely to the device in her hand, "…a thing that even you don't know what it is. And ill even allow you to stay for another hour or two, since…Well let's just say that's about the time we'll be leaving." I smile at her, trying to crumble those stone defenses.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Damn, "If I don't get any new information by tomorrow, General Stratford will have my head," sarcasm wasn't warranted. I know she used it as a defense, "Is David having fun with those new artifacts?" I let her slip this once.

"Yup…rocks," I offered and failed, yet again… "Just…don't stay too long ok? Well, I'll see ya tomorrow Pierce."

"Bye sir." I turned to go and wander the halls. I noticed I've been doing that a lot lately. I might as well head home and get things going for the party, even if it wouldn't be as entertaining. Sigh…o well.


	5. Chap4

Friday 05:45am

The following morning wasn't any better. We were supposed to be holding a meeting regarding the future of Project Jethro. The head honchos were coming, which meant dress blues for all!! …Yay. I dreaded these "functions." There wasn't much of a bright side to all of this either. Last night hadn't gone well, ok that's a lie, it had but my enthusiasm was shot due to the lack of a certain individual. Then the notion of having to go to work in blues hadn't made this morning appeal any greater. My body moved to the drone of the morning: shower, breakfast of bacon, coffee and toast and finally donning the dreaded uniform, all pressed and ready to go.

By the time I got there, everyone was already idling to their respective seats. I noticed Pierce standing at the far off corner, isolated from the rest, not even consulting with her assistant. Her seat _was,_on the farthest of the table, though, closest to the 20 foot touch screen that donned theopposite side of the room,so that might have something to do with it. Other than that, which I don't think was the reason, something seemed off about her and it wasn't just the location or lack of sleep. I had seen her without it but never with this much nervousness in her "twitchy" movements.

I moved past the multitude of chairs to the right side of the table to the fifth seat down, second closest to the screen. When I reached my seat I glanced to my left and noticed who was included in today's hell meeting. The seat opposite of the wall, head of the table, was the President's chair. Left of him was the vice president and right of the Pres, was the Secretary of Defense. Right of the Secretary was our own base commander, General Stratford and right of him, were two unknown scientists. To the left of the Vice President was the Secretary in charge of keeping minutes and typing every single word uttered during this meeting... wouldn't want his job. Left of his was Pierce's sister, Alexis, next to her another random scientist, me and then Pierce's assistant.

I had only met Alexis once before when we first introduced Pierce into the program. Alexis is second in command of this program since she had been working on it at the pentagon for a while now. Now a Colonel in the USAF, like me, and a Major in both German and computer engineering, she was a major asset if the computers happened to fail. Not that Pierce wasn't good herself but compared to her sister, she didn't hold much credence at first, till she developed T.A.P.P.R. which was why she was introduced here in the first place. Alexis is about the same as Pierce as far as looks, though she's a bit more athletic and has the body to boot.

I was pulled out of my stupor when the Vice President speaking.

"Due to the absence of the President at another international meeting, I'll be taking his place." His authoritative and older voice ran through the room. "The purpose of this meeting is to classify and determine the future and success of the project, thus far. So to start us off... Pierce?"

"Yes?" Both siblings answered. The room let out a few chuckles... good way to start a meeting I think.

Still chuckling, "I meant Natalie." Pierce's eyes bugged out, I wondered why. She was never...scared to speak before.

"Ok, uh... well..." Her assistant, Janet, I think, broke in.

"Last night, at approximately 22:38…" I lost interest at this point. I looked about the room again. Everybody was intently listening to the words and images flashing against the wall but my eyes wandered to the twitching and fidgeting scientist across from me at the far end of the table. Why was she acting like this? I mean sure this is a big deal and all, but we've done this sort of thing before and usually she's more enthusiastic than this… quite enthusiastic. And it wasn't just now, no, it was even in the hall this morning coming in, now that I think about it. I saw her talking to David and that's really not an uncommon thing, just this time she seemed a bit distracted, like she had something major on her mind. I brushed it off as nerves for today, but now, with her not even speaking at one of the most important meetings of the year…I mean, damn, even the VP was here and we've met him before and reeking nervousness and anxiety.. I didn't like the looks of this…

"Now, tell us of the new projects you've been working on. I believe it has some…name…hmm… Project JISEV. Jethro Issued Space Exploration Vehicles. What is that all about?"

"Well, sir, umm.." Janet glanced over to Pierce, "I'm not at liberty to say since I haven't been working on that."All eyes turned to Natalie.

"…Oh!" she visibly jumped and stood. "Project JISEV is basically what it sounds like…a way for us to…l...li…literally live in space and, if need be, enter into combat situations. Currently on the platform at Area 51 is what I call… Death…." She trailed off which _really_ isn't like her. I squirmed myself, "…….H.A.W.C, Housing And Weapons Catalyst. It's not operational!" Everyone jumped, "….sorry, but umm… we hope that it will be …soon…" she whispered now,

"If you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling well." Hell yeah, you're not. I stood up as well and followed her out the door. I wasn't important anyway to the meeting and a member of my team was acting strangely.

In my thoughts, I must not have been paying attention because when I turned the corner to the elevators, she wasn't there. We were on sub level 14 and I figured she would be heading towards her room on level 20. I had barely stepped inside when the alarm went off. _Security breach on level 11. All personnel, code level niner. _Damn, threat to the gate.


	6. Chap5

Friday 16:45 hours (4:45 pm)

Sirens wailed as my body moved down the corridors. Damien wanted to take the base and then spread out into the world till everyone was dead and I became the sole survivor, his conduit for the world, but first I had to get through security. He wanted to get to H.A.W.C first, but after picking my brain he finally realized it _wasn't_ operational he let it go. This was all part of his plan. Right now I was on sub level 11 on the way to the control center where Damien would take control and gas or close of sections of the base. I couldn't stop any of it. Unfortunately _he_ had gotten a p-90 pistol from my lab before the meeting. _Why did I even think keeping one would be a good idea?_ So far I had watched as three security guards were shot and killed. The alarms had been triggered by the third guy right before _he_ got him. Note to self: boost security. Step. Step. I had just rounded a corner, two more and it was all over.

…

"Pierce! Stop! You don't have to do this!" _Shit! Not now, sir. _I didn't want to have to face him.

"**On the contrary, I**_** have**_** no choice**." _Why are you doing this?_

"What the hell are you talking about Pierce? You always have a choice. I don't want to have to shoot you." Slowly Damien turned us around, he still had the gun in right hand and right now it was, thankfully, trained to the floor. I didn't want to shoot anybody else. I instantly noticed, though, that Jerome only had one of the stun guns that we had started using. That wasn't going to stop me. I needed to be shot and shot alone. **Yes shooting would be good**, I heard Damien think. _What do you think you're doing? _Damien was already lifting the gun. _NO!! _

"**You think you can stop me sir? You have always been beneath me, no matter your rank. You're no challenge for me. I'm incredibly smarter and faster than you'll ever hope to be**."

"What?"

"**You know **_**sir**_**. And now I'll prove it to you**" _What the fuck!??!? You can't!!_

"**Silence!**"

"I didn't say any…thing….?" Poor Jerome had no idea what was about to happen to him. Damien was pressing the trigger; I could see it front of me. I couldn't stop it… I tried to feel the gun; I tried to visualize taking control again.

_Damien you can't do this._ I can't believe how calm I sounded.

**Why not? You can't stop me.**

_What is to be gained from killing everyone and why me? Why not have taken another? Someone stronger? _

**I've enjoyed this time we've had together. You're one of the most amusing of your kind, such a weak-misguided mind. Ha! What an ignorant fool. **

_Misguided? Weak? If I'm weak why can I feel the gun, how come my body is responding to me? Why Damien? Why!??! _Using my anger was the only way I could win. Control. I could actually feel the gun shaking as Damien and I fought for control. One body, one mind, it's amazing our two existences hadn't driven my mind in two yet, or blown my head up. _Lovely image…_

**No, you child, you're not going to beat me. You doubt yourself; you can see you are stronger when I'm there. I can read your mind. I know how you think.**

My head hurt. Oh, how my head hurt. Damien was trying to kill me… from the inside…flames were erupting, I felt the heat… the gun that was trained on Jerome continued to shake. It was becoming too much for me to handle, I felt the gun fall away from my grasp and clatter to the floor.

"Pierce…?" I dropped to my knees. God, my head! I could feel my fingers gliding into my hair, gripping my scalp as if that could sustain the burning and the pounding. Bent over, into a fetal position, hoping that could contain me. Jerome was coming closer; I could see the shadows from the lights overhead, my eyes trained to the floor. He shouldn't be near me right now. I was dangerous.

"…run…"It was so weak I doubt he heard it.

"Pierce…? What's going on?" Still he kept coming closer.

"…Damien….entity…Can't..." _Why wasn't he leaving? Why for once wasn't he listening to me?_

"I'm not going to..." **How cute, he won't leave. He cares. I'll still win. I'll still kill them. **Jerome was reaching for me. I sensed his hand by my right shoulder.

"YOU CAN'T!" My eyes were screwed shut. My whole body was convulsing, I had to end this… the only way I could.

"Kill. Me." I managed to grind through my teeth.

"Wha-?" He drew back.

"SHOOT ME! He won't stop. He won't stop till everyone is dead. Everyone…. Bloody… done it some many times… I can't…" Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I do anything right? My life has always been so pathetic and a nuisance. It would be so much easier if I never came here, but I got the distinct feeling that's what Damien wanted me to feel like. I felt my anger rise, my rage at this monster who took control. I had to stop him, I had to. Jerome must have come closer during my spiel, since now I felt a small pressure on my shoulder. I finally managed to gather enough control to look up, and I could see the concern in Jerome's face, but that lasted for only a couple of seconds, as my expression of sheer determination caused his to change to horror. I'm guessing he sensed what I would do if he failed to shoot me, because in that instant all went black.


End file.
